Catherine (boss)
Catherine is a boss in the one and only level of The Cathedral. She takes the form of a giant nude demonic version of Catherine with her skin peeling off; most especially on her left arm. Her mouth is exaggeratedly large, showing rows of sharp fangs. Her hair is identical to her human form. Introduction Entering the nightmare with Katherine, Vincent sees a face he knows he has seen before. It's Catherine, but as a morbid beast. This time, Katherine will accompany Vincent through the stage. Walkthrough See The Cathedral 8-1 Attacks Catherine only has two attacks. Her first is a close range attack that can strike Vincent or Katherine, resulting in instant death either way. The second is a long range attack that starts halfway up the tower. This attack will show certain blocks in red; if either Vincent or Katherine are on them for long, red lightning bolts will come down and instantly kill them. Strategies *Because you are dealing with co-op for the first time, this boss' attacks are relatively straight forward. The hardest part to deal with is the fact that Katherine lags behind. Take advantage of telling her to 'Stop' frequently. Even if there's no danger, tell her to stay in place while you get blocks arranged appropriately, otherwise she'll just get in your way and cost you time as you try to maneuver around her. *Pay close attention when the lightning comes; while your first instinct might be to tell Katherine to freeze as soon as you see the attack coming, keep in mind you may be telling her to freeze on a block that's about to be hit. Meaning The meaning of this boss is quite straightforward, as Vincent deals with the aftermath of his break-up with Catherine, and what he's going to tell Katherine. The entire nightmare, not just the boss, symbolizes what he fears and hopes will happen when both sides of the life he's tried to keep secret collide. He fears Catherine's long-term reaction, and that breaking up with her hasn't meant an end to it. He fears she will come back into his life just as he's figured out what he wants with Katherine, and confuse his direction again. And in the end, part of his hope shows through, when he saves Katherine from giving into her loss of trust, and from losing her own life. In this, he's given himself a brief moment of true happiness, where everything has been taken care of. Lines Opening Line *"Hahaha... You won't escape! Hahahaha..." Battle Lines *"You were just playing with me?" *"After all you did to me?!" *"Are you trying to escape by yourselves?" *"Let's have fun again!" *"You can do what you want with me." *"You can only get his attention by getting pregnant?" *"You're just his dead weight!" *"Where are you going?" *"(laughter) You won't escape." *"Is she really dear to you?" *"Why don't you just be true to yourself?" *"You want to be free, right?" *"There's no point in running." *"Hmmm!?" *"Ugh, damnit!" *"I'll free you from your chains..." *"(laughter) You like it like this, right?" *(laughter) *"Wait right there!" *"Vincent!" *"Vincent, wait!" *"I'll kill you! I'll kill you, I'll kill you!" *"You're just embarrassed." *"Look, I've almost caught up..." *"(gasp) I caught up." Ending Line None; she is not shown being destroyed. Trivia *This is the first time that Vincent is in a nightmare in his own form: his own clothes, no pillow, and no horns. *While it might be frustrating, it makes sense Katherine is slower to climb the blocks, given she has just been thrust into this new universe that Vincent has been getting used to for a week. One only has to think back to Vincent's first night to realize what she must be feeling while everything else is going on. Gallery Category:Bosses